Café y libros
by Luka-sama
Summary: Yang cree que la chica silenciosa del café, no es mala persona cuando paga por el suyo cuando olvida su dinero.


_No he visto la serie totalmente, no me gusta esta ship y probablemente en condiciones normales no la seguiría._

 _Pero es el cumpleaños de Eva (que cumple años el 28) y sé que ella ama esta Ship, así que me he visto en la tarea de hacer esto como regalo de cumpleaños. Solo espero los personajes no me salgan fuera de ellos._

 _RWBY No me pertenece._

 **Café y libros**

Yang tiene una rutina en su vida, no es que le gusten las rutinas, en realidad ella odia las rutinas y prefiere improvisar en lo que la vida te pone al frente. Su hermana menor, Ruby, suele quejarse con ella por eso, pero la ignora decidida a ser una hermana genial a la cual admirar. Por eso siempre está entrenando, ganando competencias de artes marciales y pateando traseros a los tipos malos. Ruby tampoco apoya mucho la idea de que haga de justiciera, pero en su defensa solo lo hace con los tipos que pasan frente a ella.

Volviendo a la rutina.

La única rutina que tiene Yang es ir a su café preferido los miércoles en la tarde. No es que sea un día especial, ero después de su entrenamiento, ama el sabor de un café con vainilla y cargado de chocolate, una combinación que te llena de energía y puede continuar con su entrenamiento.

Pero hay días malos, no todos por supuesto, pero hay días que incluso hacen que ella este de mal humor. Como ese por ejemplo, donde ha perdido un examen de historia, ha terminado fuera de las practicas por patear el trasero a un sujeto (que realmente lo merecía por decirle gorda) y bajo una gran cantidad de lluvia.

Como si alguien quisiera coronar su mal día, el café está lleno.

¿Cómo está lleno un día con lluvia?

Gruñe insultos a quien quiera que se digne a verle más de un segundo, no está de humor. De esa forma termina en la barra, prefiriendo tomar un café negro como la noche, en honor a su mal humor.

Es entonces que la ve.

Una chica de cabellera oscura, con ropas igualmente oscuras y piel blanca. Está sentada en su lugar habitual de los miércoles y por eso la ve de mala forma. Ignora al mesero que parece coquetear con ella, para tomar con fuerza su café negro.

Esta por irse del lugar, tiene ganas de dormir, cuando descubre con vergüenza que ha olvidado su billetera. Justo después de que tomo su café. Roja piensa en alguna excusa para pagar, pero aunque teme que tendrá que pagar otro día (gracias a que es cliente frecuente) prefiere llamar a su hermana menor.

Pero sorpresa, su teléfono no tiene batería.

Entonces está ahí, mojada, sin dinero, con una cuenta que pagar en uno de los peores días de su vida.

—Mátenme—gruñe con la cara contra la barra.

Con suerte algún ser divino la escuche y la mate, no sabía, pero tal vez la cafetera podría ser un buen arma homicida si alguien tuviera creatividad suficiente.

Chica oscura se ha acercado para hablar con el mesero, dispuesta a pagar e irse. Tiene un bolso de lado, con algunos libros en su mano que parecen demasiado avanzados para ella. Intercambian miradas unos momentos, antes que esta suspirara. No parecía ser de las personas que hablan con otras, pero parecía algo amable para dejar unas cuantas monedas en la mesa.

No le gusta la caridad.

Pero está desesperada.

La mala imagen de la chica, cambia a la de un ángel, que le hace tomarla de las manos y llorar agradecida. Suplica para que diga el nombre de su salvadora, esta no parece emocionada por el asunto y dice su nombre en un gruñido.

Blake.

Yang ríe emocionada.

Aunque la chica de pelo oscuro no parece quererlo, para Yang esa tipa ahora es su amiga.

.

Blake curiosamente va a su mismo colegio, aunque al ser tan silenciosa, no la ha notado hasta que la ha topado por sorpresa en medio pasillo. Donde ella sonríe abiertamente y la saluda con gran sonrisa, está la ignora todo lo posible, hasta que la comienza abrazar de forma emocionada. Le devuelve el dinero que le debe, aunque la otra no parece pedirlo.

Pero Yang es así.

Sonrisas, alegría, amistad.

Blake no lo es.

Esta parece querer asesinarla, pero se contiene de forma admirable. Incluso su hermana Ruby ríe nerviosa cuando ve el intercambio de ambas.

.

Blake es algo así como un súper genio amante de los libros que se coloca en el segundo puesto de todo el colegio. Yang descubre que comparten dos clases juntas, así que en ellas toma su lugar al lado de esta. Blake parece extrañar sus momentos solos, pero Yang a su lado termina esa ecuación de forma abrumadora. No es que Yang no tuviera más amigos, la rubia era amigo de casi cualquier persona gracias a su personalidad.

Incluso ahora de Blake, aunque esta aun no estuviera de acuerdo.

Para la rubia, Blake era una persona amable que la había ayudado aunque no supiera quien era, lo cual la colocaba en lista de personas a las cuales trataría de forma gustosa.

—Lees muchos libros—comento nerviosamente tomando uno de sus ejemplares, que para su sorpresa, resulto ser un cuento infantil de la bella y la bestia.

Blake lo sujeta con fuerza y arroja con fuerza en su mochila, a pesar de que hace unos momentos cuidaba el libro con mucho cariño, ahora lo ve de forma triste y enojada, una terrible combinación que saca un escalofrió.

Blake no solo es algo solitaria, su mirada la intimida mucho más que cualquier otra.

—Supongo—susurra esta no muy convencida.

Al principio la ignoraba completamente, pero Blake pronto descubre que mientras más conteste (no importa sean palabras cortas) Yang suele dejarla más tranquila y no llenarla de risas incomodas y preguntas aleatorias.

Yang la ve nerviosamente antes de reír de forma algo torpe.

—Tengo algunos libros en casa, pero nunca me atreví a leer…tal vez puedas recomendarme algunos—comenta casualmente, con la idea de tener por fin algo en común y no forzar tanto la amistad.

Para sorpresa de Yang, una leve sonrisa se posa en el rostro de Blake.

Muy leve.

Pero sonrisa de alguna forma.

—Por supuesto—dice algo más suave que normalmente.

Yang no entiende que ha pasado con ese tono y esa sonría, que la hacen quedarse muda y sentir un tirón en su interior.

Tal vez debido a algo que comió.

.

—¡SE HA MUERTO!—chilla Yang como loca en su recamara.

Su hermana menor corre asustada, solo para ver como Yang lee (milagrosamente lee y no juega video juegos) los libros de Harry Potter. Intenta huir al ver el libro seis en la mano de la chica, pero esta se abalanza sobre ella llorando la muerte de personajes que ya conocía.

No puede creer que Yang nunca viera las películas tan famosas.

Pero su llanto demuestra el de un ser que han matado su ídolo.

.

Blake ríe maliciosamente cuando Yang llega a clases los siguientes días, con ojos llenos de lágrimas y gruñéndole por ser una idiota que le da libros geniales donde muere gente.

.

Yang invita a Blake a alguna de sus clases de artes marciales y boxeo, la pelinegra no parece querer ceder, pero luego que ella la acompañara a sus tareas del club de lectura, termina aceptando. Yang sospecha que es porque no quiere tener que soportar sus suplicas.

Aunque la rubia descubre que es mala idea, cuando la tranquila chica, le da una barrida mortal y la tumba al suelo.

Nadie había pateado su trasero con tanta fuerza antes.

.

—Claro que estoy aquí, eres mi mejor amiga—gruñe Yang cuando al no ver a Blake todo el día, descubre que esta estuvo en el hospital el fin de semana.

Se reprocha no estar prestando más atención a esta.

Blake discutió con un tipo de mascara, lo cual ya era bastante perturbador, pero Blake comento que no era alguien importante. Lo cual significaba que sí lo era. Yang estaba frustrada, si bien al principio solo quería una amistad tranquila, de forma extraña la silenciosa pelinegra se había ganado lugar de mejor amiga, pero no la conocía tan bien como suponía.

Era tan frustrante.

Yang quería que Blake la viera, que notara su existencia, que confiara en ella, que comentara sus problemas, que viera cuanto podría ayudarla.

Pero no lo hacía.

Estaba molesta por eso.

Pero preocupada por ella.

Era confuso, con la única persona que se sentía así era con Ruby, pero le tenía la total confianza de que esta siempre confiaría en su persona. pero con Blake el sentimiento de la rubia era diferente, tal vez porque Blake era su mejor amiga y Ruby su hermana.

No sabía que pasaba.

No tenía comparación para saber que pasaba. Yang siempre tuvo amigos, pero no mejores amigos.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí—murmura Blake de forma cortante viendo a otro lado.

Yang siente furia, se levanta con los puños apretados y sintiendo irritación.

—¡PUES LO HAGO!—gruñe antes de salir enojada del lugar.

Cuando sale del hospital, se reprocha que se comportara de forma tan errática.

.

Un chico le ha pedido salir a Yang, no le toma importancia y niega de forma aburrida. Ella ha salido con chicos antes, pero no es como si estuviera enamorado de alguno, solo era para saber que se sentía besar a alguien. A su lado Blake, quien logro perdonarla por el incidente del hospital, intercambia miradas aburridas entre su persona y el pretendiente, como si tuviera curiosidad por las emociones ajenas.

El chico asiente nervioso antes de irse, asombrado por su gran indiferencia.

Ella también, en realidad el chico es muy lindo.

—Fue raro—musita Blake viéndola de forma intensa.

Curiosamente los nervios que debió sentir cuando alguien se le declara, llegan ante la mirada intensa de la chica, lo que la hace reír algo nerviosa.

Tal vez llegaron tardíamente.

—¿Tú crees?—se felicita no tartamudear.

Blake asiente.

—No era mi tipo—

—¿Quién es tu tipo?—

Sabe que por un milagro, Blake simplemente bromea, pero mientras caminan al café que siempre visitan, Yang se sorprende meditando por la pregunta. Ella nunca tuvo un tipo de chico, pero ahora ante la simple pregunta, no puede evitar mirar a Blake de reojo.

Como si fuera una jodida revelación o un asteroide que acaba de entrar en la atmosfera y caer sobre su persona, la imagen de Blake es muy consiente en su mente. Como camina, como sonríe, como está a su lado de forma tranquila o como lee sus libros aburridos. No es algo malo, solamente que la imagen de ella fue lo primero en llegar cuando piensa en el tipo de persona que le gusta.

Sus pasos se detienen.

No es como cuando Ruby y ella bromeaban sobre surfistas, o chicos de película. No es como cuando tenía un crush por un participante de un torneo de boxeo o que tan sexy son los chicos de deportes extremos. Gente que aún le parecía jodidamente atractiva, no iba a negarlo.

Pero no era igual.

Con ellos su corazón no latía acelerado como en este instante, su garganta no estaba seca y su interior no parecía recibir una de las patadas de sus contrincantes.

Entonces como si fuera un accidente de automóvil que se estrella contra su cabeza.

Es consciente de que algo estaba pasando, con ella, con Blake y no parecía haber notado como o cuando. Puede que fuera desde el primer día, o puede que fuera en este mismo instante.

—Mierda—gruñe antes de dar una excusa torpe, sonrojarse y salir corriendo.

Esta no era la forma que esperaba para descubrir que le gustaba una chica, una chica por primera vez en su vida, que era su mejor amiga.

Jodida mierda.

.

Blake nota que la está evitando, no es algo tan intencional, pero agradece cada excusa para no estar a solas con la chica. A escondidas de su familia y todo ser conocido, Yang está trabajando para comprender que pasa por su mente, si solo es un interés poco común en su amiga o está en realidad interesada. No es que la rubia tenga algo contra homosexuales o bisexuales, ella solamente nunca ha comprendido el tema, ya que nunca se ha dado el tiempo de verlo detenidamente. No es que fuera un horror para ella, lo acepta incluso más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero no sabe qué pasa con Blake.

Para la chica de pelo oscuro, son claramente amigas a duras penas.

Eso es frustrante para Yang, ya que mientras más pasa el tiempo, más descubre que le gusta Blake, que realmente le gusta la chica.

No es como cuando sale con chicos, no es que no sean atractivos y le hagan sentir feliz, solo que esto es mil veces peor, fuerte, físico y no sabe cómo reaccionar o como reaccionara ella. Se clasifica como bisexual, ya que sabe que algún día tendrá que responder ante otros que tengan curiosidad.

No se avergüenza.

Pero si siente una inusual timidez, en la época actual eso no está mal visto, pero no sabe cómo reaccionaran los otros.

¿Su hermana?

¿Blake?

Tal vez pueda ocultarlo por el resto de su existencia. Podría salir con chicos, digo, no le disgustan, eso haría que nadie lo notara. Pero ella no le importa como la vean los demás, pero ella solo quiere a Blake de chica, pero está claramente no la quiere.

¿O sí?

Bueno nunca se lo pregunto.

.

Dura una semana antes de armarse de valor, ve a la chica tranquilamente sentada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro, el momento perfecto para atacar a alguien. Sabe que atacar es una palabra demasiado fuerte, camina rápidamente con una risa nerviosa, que Blake descubre mucho antes que se acerque, viéndola con una ceja arriba.

Yang abre la boca, listo para soltar el discurso preparado con antelación. Pero Yang no es buena siguiendo pasos, así que olvida rápidamente todo al ponerse nervios ay sonrojarse.

Se ven durante dos minutos exactos, que hace que la rubia comience a sudar nerviosa.

—¿Sucede algo?—cuestiona Blake dejando el libro de lado para prestarle atención.

Entonces el mes que ha pasado evitando a la chica, corta el ultimo circuito de la mente de Yang, antes que chille frustrada, se arrodille en el suelo frente a esta y la atraiga de forma violenta en un beso, donde la rubia jura sintió por un momento los dientes de esta por la rapidez del impacto. No mueve sus labios, tímidamente solo intenta guardar ese momento para el resto de su vida.

El cosquilleo en sus labios, su corazón detenido, los gritos de júbilo en su mente por haber hecho al fin algo.

Suelta a la chica avergonzada de sus acciones, solo para verla con la boca abierta y sus ojos, raramente sorprendidos. También nota el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, provocando que se encoja de hombros.

Ya hecho una vez, otra no podría ser tan mala.

Entonces antes de explicarle sus emociones, antes de ser sincera, la vuelve atraer en un beso que ninguna de las dos espera.

.

Tal vez si Yang no fuera tan impulsiva, podría saber que Blake en realidad si está interesada en ella, desde que hace dos años la rescato de unos vándalos en un callejón, no es como si ocupara ayuda, pero igualmente Yang la había salvado con una sonrisa de héroe en sus días oscuros.

Con esa sonrisa y luz, que la hizo salir de la oscuridad y tener esperanza de un mañana.

Incluso tal vez Yang lo hubiera notado si no estuviera tan temerosa, como para ver que la segunda vez, Blake le regreso el beso.

Claro que tal vez, solo tal vez, después de ese beso, Blake se arme de valor para besarla ella.

Pero eso es otra historia, que tal vez le cuenten a sus amigos entre una tarde de café y libros.

 **Fin**

 _Dios Eva espero te guste esto, ya que no sé qué más hacer xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
